


Though Something is Torn or Tearing

by somedayisours



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canon Related, Character Study, Dark, Dysfunctional Family, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Origin Story, Pre-Canon, Self-Harm, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, as of yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 13:03:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21137147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somedayisours/pseuds/somedayisours
Summary: Ben's brother is dead, soon he will be too. (Ben not dealing.)





	Though Something is Torn or Tearing

**Author's Note:**

> Title from _The moon rose over the bay. I had a lot of feelings._ by Donika Kelly.
> 
> Do I ever write characters dealing with their trauma appropriately? No.

For nearly a month there's a plate filled with food left in front of Five's empty seat at the dining room table. Just sat there waiting for him to return. By the week's end, Ben can count the untouched plates covered with saran wrap taking up room in the fridge, waiting to be eaten. Five days before the month's end they've been cleaned out, the space in front of Five's seat remains empty, even when there's a plate for everyone else.

It hurts to give up on Five, but Ben does, because holding on hurts far more.

He wonders if their mother would do that for him. Ben knows she will, at least, until their father tells her not to.

He practices by sitting in the dark hallway closet—on the pile of shoes that are always stored there—and pulling the plastic grocery bag over his head. He holds it tight around his neck and breathes thought his mouth until he's dizzy. It feels like being born.


End file.
